Il était une voix et une mélodie
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Les Simili ne rêvent pas, sauf si c'est de leur vie humaine. Pour Demyx, c'est le cas, sauf qu'un détail cloche: à priori, il aurait été un homme-sirène...
1. Partie 1

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour;)**_

_**Voici euh... ce qui devait être un OS, mais qui, au final, aura au minimum trois chapitres.  
><strong>_

_**C'est une idée qui m'est venue dans la semaine (et que j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre en forme).**_

_**Elle portera sur un Simili dont les origines sont un peu diverses d'après les fans de KH. Je vous en propose une qui ressort très souvent, mais que j'ai tenté de personnifier.  
><strong>_

_**Ensuite... eh bien vous verrez bien ^^.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Il était... une voix et une mélodie<span>

* * *

><p><em>Partie 1 :<em>

_Nage et chante, danse avec l'eau..._

…

_Tu sauras valser comme un fou,_

_Allez nage et chante _

_Danse avec nous,_

_Agite tes nageoires tremblantes,_

_Pop, pop, pop !_

Une main appuyée contre le mur, une jambe hors du lit, il inspira profondément et calma sa respiration. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, non, mais ça lui prodiguait le même effet. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette mélodie de la tête, malgré ses efforts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait hanter ses songes à travers ce rêve.

Oui, encore une fois, il avait rêvé de ÇA. C'était perturbant, incompréhensible ! Le Simili rebroussa sa tignasse blonde en arrière et s'assit au bord du lit ; juste en face de lui se trouvait une fenêtre sur fond blanc, avec la lune du Kingdom Hearts artificiel. Demain, il était censé aller voler la pierre de l'Olympe. Fichue mission, fichue Organisation...

Demyx jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche ; son Sitar était posé au pied de son lit, prêt à le consoler dans son malheur. Peut-être que s'il en jouait, il arriverait à vider sa tête. Dès que cette idée traversa son esprit chamboulé, il sut que cela ne serait pas possible. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien du tout, et en parler au Supérieur aggraverait les choses.

Les Simili ne rêvent pas, tout comme ils ne peuvent éprouver d'émotions. Ils n'ont pas de cœur, tout ce qui est associé à ce dernier n'est que des ersatz de rien du tout. Il n'y avait qu'une exception : il arrivait que leur mémoire délivre des images provenant de leur passé.

Dans un état second, Demyx se leva et chercha ses bottes. Habillé de son seul pantalon, il n'aimait pas dormir autrement.

Il pouvait très bien « rêver » de sa vie d'avant, après tout, ce n'était pas exceptionnel chez les Simili Maître. Oui, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

En règle générale, les Simili étaient humains. Lui aussi devait l'être, puisque... non, c'était tout simplement risible ! Il serra la mâchoire, ce qui lui donna un air dur assez inhabituel. Ses doigts fins jouèrent comme par réflexe dans le vide.

_Je ne peux pas être un homme-sirène, sinon mon Simili aurait aussi une queue de poisson !_

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'Ariel, elle, était bien devenue humaine.

_Ariel..._

Demyx eut un sourire attendri. Elle était sa meilleure élève, lorsqu'il était...

_Oh, ça suffit !_

Il persista à se replonger dans ses rêves, enfin tous ceux qu'il avait faits cette dernière semaine... Ils se suivaient tous. Oui... et si, au final, il avait été une sirène ?

Il enfila son manteau tout en contemplant à nouveau la lune.

_Il te reste trois heures avant ta mission... Tu as largement le temps de tout remettre en ordre, puisque tu y tiens._

Le Simili sourit : oui, il allait faire ça !

Il prit son Sitar et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa mémoire et ses doigts commencèrent à jouer de concert, en reprenant les notes du premier rêve.

Là où tout avait commencé...

oOo

O

La guiharpe accrochée dans le dos, il nageait en suivant le courant qui le porterait jusqu'au royaume d'Atlantica. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper un air de sa composition ; il ne manquait plus que quelques arpèges, et le tout serait parfait !

Brièvement, alors qu'il passait à côté d'un banc de poissons au ventre aussi blanc que les perles de la cité légendaire nommée Atlasa – Atlantis chez les humains –, il pensa à ses parents, ainsi qu'à ses deux sœurs jumelles, à peine âgées de quatorze ans. Lui en avait vingt-trois, l'âge de l'indépendance pour tout ménestrel qui souhaite se faire une renommée.

Un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. Pacifia lui manquait aussi, de même que ses magnifiques palais de corail et d'écailles. Il se promit d'y revenir une fois qu'il aurait assuré sa place dans le merveilleux royaume du roi Triton.

Un dauphin frôla ses nageoires bleues et manqua lui faire peur. L'animal émit un cri ravi, tandis qu'une petite sirène, à peine âgée de sept ans, s'amusait à le chevaucher. Le ménestrel repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et s'apprêta à suivre le chemin qui menait au Palais Royal.

Comme par hasard, il s'aperçut que la petite rousse et son compagnon y allaient aussi ! Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit : et s'il lui parlait pour demander son chemin ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir le roi plus vite ! Enfin... peut-être qu'il ne se perdrait pas, même si l'itinéraire était très simple jusqu'à présent.

Il accéléra sa nage pour les rattraper. Quelques bulles, provenant sans doute de geysers sous-marins, chatouillèrent son corps sans pour autant le déstabiliser dans ses mouvements. Au moment où il arriva à leur hauteur, le ménestrel fut surpris. Son oreille capta l'écho d'une mélodie aussi pure que le cristal :

— _Si je pouvais,_

_Oh oui, j'irais_

_Nager là-bas_

_Oui, jusqu'au ciel_

_Je pourrai voir_

_La terre si belle_

_Partir là-bas_

_Je veux y croire !_

Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que c'était la petite fille-sirène qui chantait. Son cœur fut touché par la grâce et la beauté de cette voix pourtant si jeune.

_Oh, et elle a déjà tellement de rêves !_

Soudain, le silence. Cela déstabilisa le ménestrel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne continuait pas. Il vit même un air triste s'afficher sur son visage.

_Pourquoi ?_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir ; un courant marin assez fort y circulait, sans même daigner avoir un peu d'égard pour les animaux qui souhaitaient le traverser. La petite fille se retourna, fit un signe de la main au ménestrel et lui dit :

— Si vous voulez venir, accrochez-vous au dauphin !

Un peu surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui, il mit du temps à lui répondre :

— Merci, mais où vas-tu ?

— Voir mon père, fit la petite rousse en faisant la moue.

— Oh, je ne peux pas. Je voudrais rencontrer le roi Triton.

Le ménestrel vit une flamme curieuse scintiller dans les yeux bleus de la petite.

— Ben alors, c'est mon père que tu veux voir.

Il s'en retrouva confus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être une de ses filles !

— Oh...

— Ne fais pas cette tête ! Allez, accroche-toi, ça va secouer !

Il lui obéit en saisissant la queue du dauphin, qui les attendait sagement même s'il commençait à manifester de l'impatience. Le ménestrel tenta de voir d'où pouvait venir le courant marin, mais il n'eut le temps de voir qu'une brassée de bulles lointaines. Il fut de l'autre côté du couloir, un peu secoué, néanmoins en un seul morceau.

La petite fille-sirène rit et lui dit :

— Tu te serais retrouvé hors du domaine privé de mon père si tu t'étais laissé entraîner par le courant, et tu aurais dû recommencer tout le trajet.

— Merci de m'avoir épargné ça alors, lui fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lâcha le dauphin, qui s'en alla jouer parmi les grands coquillages qui parsemaient les roches çà et là. Quelques-uns s'ouvraient lorsque le mammifère tapotait dessus. Le ménestrel trouva cependant anormal que cela ne produise aucun son. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

La petite fille-sirène le tira par la main et lui montra un grand trident doré gravé dans la paroi, identique à ceux qu'il avait pu déjà voir :

— Viens, c'est par là. Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Ariel.

— Moi, c'est Meyd.

oOo

O

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux voir mon père ?

Avec joie, Meyd s'empressa de lui faire part de son projet :

— Je suis un musicien et j'aimerais faire découvrir ma musique au peuple d'Atlantica.

L'expression d'Ariel se métamorphosa du tout au tout tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait net. Le ménestrel s'en rendit compte et la regarda avec la crainte d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Il souffla :

— Ariel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les lèvres de la petite tremblèrent de désarroi. Sa chevelure rousse vint cacher son minois tandis qu'elle reculait un peu. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui murmura :

— N'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point Atlantica est silencieuse ?

Meyd réfléchit.

_C'est vrai, j'ai même plutôt été étonné lorsque je suis arrivé à ses portes._

Il hocha la tête pour lui demander de continuer. D'une petite voix, Ariel avoua :

— La musique est interdite.

Sur l'instant, il crut avoir mal entendu ; mais l'air triste de la petite, ainsi que ce silence anormal régnant sur Atlantica le démentirent.

— Pourquoi est-ce interdit ?

— Parce que... ma maman...

Cette fois, c'était bien de la détresse qu'il percevait. Il comprit que c'était lié à la mort de la mère d'Ariel, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Au même moment, un mini courant océanique vint à frôler les cordes de sa guiharpe, qui émit un son plaintif et doux. Cela suffit à les faire sursauter tous les deux. Confus, Meyd bégaya :

— Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi. Je...

Sous le regard un peu apeuré de la fillette, il tenta de trouver les mots. Il inspira, redressa les épaules et lui dit :

— Écoute, je t'ai entendue chanter tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu aimes la musique, et surtout, tu as une très jolie voix.

Ariel entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour d'un doigt et murmura, gênée :

— Oh, merci beaucoup...

— Je suis sincère ! C'est dommage que ton père ne puisse pas t'entendre...

— Il me punirait s'il l'apprenait ! Oh, Meyd, s'il te plaît, ne lui dis rien !

— Quoi donc, Ariel ? Les interrompit une voix grave et caverneuse.

La petite fille ne trembla pas, mais de la frayeur voila ses beaux yeux bleus. Dépassé, Meyd devina qu'il s'agissait du roi en personne. Ils ne se trouvaient même pas dans la salle du trône ! Là, pour l'heure, c'était le chemin du Palais, avec des jardins alentour. Un homme-sirène à la carrure imposante en sortait. Le ménestrel constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas son trident avec lui. Il n'empêche qu'il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant : ni la longue barbe blanche, ni ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux d'Ariel n'adoucissaient son aura royale.

Ariel rejoignit son père en quelques battements de nageoire et lui répondit :

— Papa, je ne voulais pas qu'il te dise qu'il m'avait vue aller un peu trop loin du royaume... mais je crois que c'est raté...

Meyd fut stupéfait par le mensonge de la petite, mais il ne dit mot. Triton lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se prépara à gronder sa fille. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le ménestrel. Ce dernier fut mal à l'aise tout en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il insistait. Il ne percuta que lorsque Triton s'approcha et qu'il eut le réflexe de reculer, lui rappelant le poids de sa guiharpe dans le dos. D'une voix qu'il cherchait à rendre ferme, il se présenta :

— Roi Triton, je vous salue humblement. J'ai entendu parler d'Atlantica à travers des évocations merveilleuses...

_N'en fais pas trop._

Meyd déglutit et poursuivit :

— Je... Votre royaume me fascine depuis que j'ai l'âge de raison, donc je suis venu tout droit de Pacifica pour le visiter.

Triton hocha simplement la tête et lui répondit :

— Quel voyage ! Cela me rend heureux de savoir que mon royaume a autant de renommée, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous souhaitez me voir.

— Vous voir? Oh, comment avez-vous...

Meyd vit Ariel froncer les sourcils et le regarder. Il décida de le prendre comme un avertissement, ce qui fit que ses phrases se bousculèrent un peu :

— Je souhaitais une audience afin de vous montrer ce que je sais faire de... de mes d-dix doigts, mais... je crois que je n'ai pas ma place ici...

Son air triste n'était pas feint, et cela pour deux choses : d'une part, il ne pourrait jamais faire connaître sa musique à Atlantica ; d'autre part, il s'était attaché à Ariel et s'il l'avait pu, alors il l'aurait aidée à développer sa voix...

Les traits de Triton se firent moins durs ; il avait dû être touché par les paroles de Meyd.

— Pourquoi n'auriez-vous pas votre place ici ? Vos propos sont insensés.

Meyd se décida à jouer la carte de la franchise :

— Hélas, si. Je suis musicien, Votre Majesté, et je ne savais pas que la musique... était interdite en ce royaume. Je l'ai découvert en arrivant.

— C'est moi qui le lui ai dit, murmura Ariel. Je l'ai croisé et nous avons discuté un peu.

Meyd se sentit encore plus triste pour elle. Il trouvait injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas montrer à son père ce qu'elle était capable de faire ! Il sentait qu'elle avait l'une des plus belles voix de tous les royaumes de la mer, son cœur en était convaincu.

Le ménestrel se prépara alors à faire ses adieux. Plus il resterait ici, et plus il courait le risque de mettre en colère le grand roi Triton. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ce dernier s'exclama :

— Par tous les saints, je n'aurais jamais cru affronter une situation pareille.

Meyd considéra Triton avec appréhension. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir, alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur son menton. Ariel restait un peu en arrière, tout en baissant les yeux. Le ménestrel aurait voulu se faire tout petit. Pour un premier voyage, ça commençait bien, tiens !

_Il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse emprisonner..._

Il se morigéna.

_Non, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait !_

La voix de Triton le sortit de ses pérégrinations :

— Hum... comment vous appelez-vous déjà ?

— Meyd.

— Meyd, si vous aviez été un de mes sujets, vous n'auriez pas eu autant de chance. Tout le monde à Atlantica sait pourquoi j'ai proscrit la musique sous toutes ses formes. Cependant, vous êtes en droit de savoir pourquoi, vous qui venez de si loin en pensant me divertir.

Triton se retourna alors et l'invita à le suivre, ainsi qu'Ariel :

— Nous serons mieux au palais.


	2. Partie 2

_**Holà!**_

_**Voilà la seconde partie de cette histoire. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire du trop larmoyant, bien que... bref. Je crois que la dernière partie sera la pire à rédiger (oui, finalement, y aura 3 chapitres, pas 4 Xd), puisqu'elle portera sur la mort de Meyd (comme vous vous en doutez).**_

_**Merci à Laemia de se compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices, j'en suis touchée (sautille, toute heureuse).**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Partie 2 :<em>

_Moi, je voudrais..._

Meyd jeta un dernier coup d'œil attristé à Ariel, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la mer d'Atlantica. Il avait trop abusé de l'hospitalité du roi, il fallait qu'il vogue vers d'autres mers pour chercher un endroit qui l'accepterait. Il ne devait pas revenir bredouille à Pacifia !

Au moment où il se retournait pour affronter l'immensité des eaux, où un étrange clair-obscur épousait la forme des vagues, ses yeux bleus furent attirés par un grand rocher plat. Meyd se rendit compte qu'il se situait alors dans une sorte de colisée fait de coraux, de coquillages et d'algues. S'il en sortait, il irait tout droit vers la mer.

Ce rocher l'attirait. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose avant de partir. De toute manière, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le Royaume d'Atlantica à proprement parler. Enfin... dans le Palais Royal. Cela ne porterait préjudice à personne.

Joyeux, il nagea à toute vitesse vers la petite fille-sirène qui n'osait plus bouger. Étonnée, elle se demandait pourquoi il revenait vers elle avec ce grand sourire, alors qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être plus jamais, alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais entendre ses mélodies.

Meyd arriva à sa hauteur, calma sa respiration, et lui dit :

— Viens, j'aimerais que l'on « musique » tous les deux.

Ariel lui fit des yeux ronds. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Elle commença à parler :

— Meyd, je ne peux pas... Mon père...

— Il ne nous entendra pas ici. La preuve, lorsque tu as chanté vers les courants marins, personne ne t'a remarquée, alors que c'est plus proche du palais !

— Oui, mais...

Il la voyait hésiter. Il fallait qu'il puisse la convaincre ! Son cœur le souhaitait ardemment, et jusqu'à présent, il l'avait suivi parce qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire rassurant, sa main se tendit vers Ariel, qui ne savait plus que faire. Désobéir à son père, ou bien faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire l'espace de quelques minutes, sans que personne ne sache rien?

Son petit cœur décida à sa place. Il en avait assez de ce deuil qu'imposait le roi à tous ! La musique ne renaîtrait peut-être jamais, mais Ariel n'en pouvait plus de devoir se taire par peur d'être punie.

Meyd s'assit sur le rocher tout en prenant sa Guiharpe. Ariel lui fit face et tordit ses mains, anxieuse. Le ménestrel lui adressa de nouveau un sourire apaisant, puis la laissa admirer l'instrument, assez peu commun dans le monde des océans. De la petite harpe, il en avait le design, tout en ayant le manche de la guitare, ce qui produisait un mélange de sons assez cristallin et un peu mat. Dix cordes n'attendaient plus que ses doigts pour jouer un air.

Meyd décida de reprendre un peu l'air qu'elle chantait tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle chevauchait son dauphin. Il fut facile à trouver et à enrichir un peu, mais il n'en fit pas trop. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille encore, il fallait déjà la mettre à l'aise et la laisser s'imprégner de cette musique qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'écouter à Atlantica, quelle que soit sa forme.

Dans un premier temps, tandis que les doigts du ménestrel effleuraient les cordes, Ariel ouvrit grand les oreilles. Ainsi donc, c'était ça... la musique ? C'était...

_C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Chante, petite sirène, n'aie pas peur._

Il n'osait pas le dire de vive voix pour ne pas rompre le charme fragile qui naissait de ses notes, lesquelles semblèrent prendre confiance en même temps que la petite fille-sirène, qui redressa ses épaules et inspira. Il rejoua la même boucle mélodique, avec quelques accords en plus. La bouche d'Ariel s'ouvrit, quelques notes timides en sortirent sous forme de vocalises.

Meyd l'encouragea en fredonnant avec elle. Il n'avait pas une voix exceptionnelle, mais en tant que musicien, il chantait juste. La queue d'Ariel se balança comme si elle marquait le tempo, cela lui mit le cœur en joie.

Enfin, comme une fleur en train d'éclore, quelques paroles se marièrent à cette harmonie nouvelle :

— _Tout là-haut_

_J'aimerais_

_Y aller, oh !_

_Je voudrais..._

Des paroles si simples, mais si touchantes... Meyd les laissa toucher son instrument pour s'y fondre. Quelques petites bulles sortirent de coquillages enfouis sous des algues à l'air endormies et vinrent se mêler à la mélodie en y ajoutant un soupçon de mesure. Ariel pencha la tête en arrière et ajouta du coffre dans sa voix :

— _Moi je voudrais_

_Découvrir la mer_

_Mon chant amer_

_Coule à regret_

Meyd délaissa ses arpèges tristes pour une symphonie plus colorée, gorgée d'espoir. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour que tout cela se ressente.

— _J'ai pas choisi_

_Cet interdit_

_Oh je voudrais_

_Que mon secret..._

Elle ne put terminer, les larmes aux yeux. Les doigts du ménestrel ne caressaient plus les cordes, ils en venaient à les pincer et à les tordre comme pour aider la petite fille-sirène à délivrer la violence de ses sentiments. Celle-ci lui répondit, les yeux toujours aussi brillants :

— _Si je pouvais,_

_Oh oui, j'irais_

_Nager là-bas_

_Oui, jusqu'au ciel_

_Je pourrai voir_

_La terre si belle_

_Partir là-bas_

_Je veux y croire !_

Sa voix s'envola alors parmi ces vagues invisibles qui agitaient les fonds des océans. Meyd termina sa symphonie en fermant les yeux. Il aurait pu se damner pour pouvoir continuer à jouer, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient un peu trop tiré sur la corde. L'instinct le leur dictait avec force, avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Une ombre se dessina au-dessus du rocher, ce qui fit sursauter le ménestrel. Il comprit pourquoi en entendant Ariel crier et en couvrant sa bouche avec ses deux mains. Son sang se glaça ; un semblant de trident rejoignit l'ombre qui les surplombait.

oOo

O

Meyd ne leva pas la tête. Tétanisé, il cherchait une excuse pour justifier ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il s'accuserait pour ne pas que la petite fille-sirène soit punie ; oui, il le ferait !

Il maîtrisa ses tremblements lorsqu'il posa sa Guiharpe contre le rocher. Il se retourna, prêt à défendre Ariel, mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit l'expression du roi Triton. Il était bouleversé, certes. Ariel et Meyd aperçurent même une larme couler le long de la joue du souverain et se perdre dans sa barbe. D'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, il lâcha :

— Pourquoi, Ariel ?

Elle voulut répondre, mais Meyd la devança :

— Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai obligée à chanter pour moi.

— Et tu as eu bien fait, jeune ménestrel.

— En conséquence, je... quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? murmura Meyd, interloqué.

Triton descendit vers Ariel, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder en face. Il souleva le menton de la petite fille-sirène, planta ses prunelles dans les siennes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un semblant de sourire, tandis qu'Ariel ne savait plus que faire. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais ne ignorait si son père allait exploser de colère ou non.

Elle l'entendit lui murmurer :

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais entendue chanter ?

D'une voix étranglée, elle lui répondit :

— Père, vous m'auriez punie, vous ne voulez plus aucune musique en ce royaume. Mes sœurs n'ont plus le droit de chanter ou de faire de la musique, alors je me suis tue et je n'ai jamais rien dit.

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ta voix était aussi pure, Ariel. Elle m'a touché plus que n'importe quel autre chant. Seule ta mère pouvait me bouleverser à ce point.

— C'était une raison de plus pour...

Les traits de Triton se tendirent.

— Non, Ariel, tu te trompes.

Sous le regard gêné de Meyd, qui se sentait un peu de trop désormais, Triton fit disparaître son trident, prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Le ménestrel put l'entendre chuchoter à l'oreille d'Ariel :

— Je ne voulais plus de musique parce que personne, en ce royaume, n'avait la voix de ta mère. Aucun musicien actuel n'aurait pu ravir autant mon cœur, tous ceux qu'il y avait lorsque ta mère était de ce monde sont partis, ou sont morts lors de la guerre contre les humains. Je pensais qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Tes sœurs, au niveau du chant, n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ta mère.

Meyd jugea qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il devait partir et les laisser seuls. Son cœur se réjouissait du miracle qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il reprit sa Guiharpe et, d'un battement de queue, il se hissa vers le haut pour se rendre à la mer d'Atlantica. La voix du souverain l'arrêta en plein effort :

— Une minute, Meyd.

Il baissa les yeux vers Triton, qui le rejoignait tout en ayant Ariel calé contre son torse. Elle avait un sourire radieux scotché aux lèvres. Les yeux du souverain brillèrent lorsqu'il dit :

— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas vous sauver comme ça après cela.

Gêné, le ménestrel commença :

— C'est que, euh... eh bien euh...

— Tu cherchais à faire connaître ta musique. Vu la manière dont tu t'es « imposé » auprès de ma fille, je ne peux pas te laisser partir maintenant.

Le cœur de Meyd fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Triton eut un sourire, bien qu'il reste triste, puis il ajouta :

— Je ne te remercierai jamais pour cela.

Meyd fut confus et balbutia un « merci » un peu brouillon. Ariel lui demanda :

— Tu vas rester un peu ici alors ?

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'écarter les bras, comme pour signifier qu'il attendait le bon vouloir du roi. Ce dernier le comprit et affirma :

— Très bien. Je veux qu'Ariel et toi fassiez un concerto ce soir. Je demanderai à Sébastien de faire ce qu'il faut. Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi, mais je lui expliquerai.

Puis, sous les yeux éberlués du ménestrel, Triton partit avec Ariel qui lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager à les suivre.

oOo

O

Chaque poisson, chaque sirène, chaque être étaient suspendus aux lèvres de la petite fille-sirène, entourée comme il se doit par tous ceux qui pouvaient sublimer sa voix. Un frisson commun les saisit lorsqu'elle gravit les aigus pour laisser fleurir sa joie et sa félicité.

Les notes cristallines de la Guiharpe se faisaient caresser par le doigté de Meyd et par la virtuosité de Sébastien, le meneur de la troupe, celui sans qui le chaos serait de mise.

Tous applaudirent à la fin du morceau, quasiment identique à ce qu'il était lorsqu'Ariel et Meyd se trouvaient seuls sur le rocher blanc. Des instruments, des chœurs et des harmoniques avaient simplement été ajoutés à l'ensemble, de même que les voix des sœurs d'Ariel, émues et heureuses pour leur petite sœur.

Meyd n'était pas n'importe quel ménestrel ; il ne se laissait pas aller aux larmes malgré sa nature très sensible. Par contre, il offrit un lumineux sourire à la ronde, de même qu'au chef d'orchestre qui n'arrivait pas encore à y croire, Sébastien le crabe.

Tous ceux qui étaient venus les écouter n'en finissaient pas. Ariel rougissait sous les compliments, tout en virevoltant comme une folle entre ses sœurs et leurs coquillages. La scène, composée de ces derniers, brillait de mille feux.

Sébastien quitta son poste de chef d'orchestre et vint rejoindre Meyd, tandis que celui-ci reposait son instrument :

— J'aimerais bien comprendre comment vous avez fait.

— Pour tout te dire, mon ami, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste persuadé Ariel de chanter pour moi, et son père nous a entendus...

— C'est ça qui a tout changé, alors, dit le crustacé, tout en plaçant une pince sous son menton.

Au même moment, Ariel fonça vers eux, prit la main de l'un et la seconde pince de l'autre, puis elle s'écria :

— Père veut vous voir en privé, venez !

— Mais, on ne peut pas quitter la salle comme ça ! S'exclama Sébastien.

— Il vous l'a ordonné, insista la petite fille-sirène.

— Bon, eh bien, je crois que ce n'est pas grave alors, fit Meyd, encore un peu grisé par la magie du moment.

Ils dépassèrent un groupe d'hommes et de femmes sirènes enchantés par la prestation d'Ariel. Quelques poissons-lunes les félicitèrent chaleureusement ; l'un d'eux, plus petit que les autres, s'approcha même d'Ariel et commença à babiller. Celle-ci rit et se mit à danser avec lui.

Sébastien connaissant le chemin, il entraîna Meyd à sa suite.

Le trône gracieux, coquillage d'Atlantica, supportait le souverain, grandi par les lieux. Meyd fut encore une fois impressionnée par cette salle ronde, ces immenses colonnes qui répercutaient le moindre écho...

Triton, lorsqu'il les vit arriver, fixa le ménestrel droit dans les yeux. Il souffla :

— Ainsi, tu souhaites repartir demain.

Désormais, le tutoiement était de mise.

— Oui, Votre Majesté.

— Quelle en est la raison ?

Meyd eut un sourire rêveur.

— J'ai compris que ce que je souhaitais avant tout, c'était de faire découvrir aux autres le don qu'ils ont pour le chant ou la musique, s'ils le possèdent. D'autres royaumes m'attendent pour cela.

— Mais tu reviendras, j'espère, murmura Sébastien.

— Oui, bien sûr, rit Meyd. Ariel m'a fait promettre de lui composer une mélodie pour elle.

Triton sentit son échine frissonner. Il ne montra rien de ce trouble soudain qui s'emparait de lui, et les congédia en hochant simplement la tête. Meyd et Sébastien quittèrent la salle du trône pour aller se reposer, laissant le souverain seul face à lui-même.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les paroles de Meyd appartenaient déjà au passé ? Pourquoi ce froid en son cœur, qui prenait naissance et l'engourdissait comme pour le prévenir de quelque chose ?


	3. Partie 3

_**Bonsoir!**_

_**My god... J'ai tué Meyd, je suis une criminelle, bouhouhou! Bon, c'était prévu, vu que Demyx est là, mais quand même... J'ai été sadique, franchement :(. Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même...**_

_**Merci à chut pour ses reviews, et à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfiction! Chut, eh bien, je pense que tu as ta réponse :(... Sinon, en homme sirène, il était aussi beau qu'en Simili... :P  
><strong>_

_**Pfiou, je suis encore sous le choc, j'ai tué Meyd... Sniiiif!**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Partie 3 :<em>

_l'ultime symphonie de l'amer_

Meyd répondit au salut d'Ariel, de son nouvel ami Polochon – le petit poisson-lune qu'ils avaient croisé la veille – de Sébastien et du Roi Triton. Puis, il se retourna et nagea à vive allure jusqu'aux limites de la mer d'Atlantica afin de rejoindre l'océan. Il détestait les adieux et avait toujours eu tendance à fuir lorsqu'ils se prolongeaient de trop.

Il fit attention à ne pas sortir des petites cachettes que les abysses, ou le fond marin, pouvaient receler ; s'exposer dans le Grand Bleu, c'était mourir à coup sûr, entre les mâchoires d'un requin ou de prédateurs plus vicieux. Le peuple des sirènes n'échappait pas à la règle, Meyd le savait.

Avec souplesse, il frôla deux massifs couverts d'étoiles et d'anémones des mers, tout en préservant sa Guiharpe des chocs. Cet instrument était le plus précieux trésor qu'il pouvait posséder ; sans lui, il n'était rien, ce n'était pas avec sa voix qu'il pourrait créer sa propre musique et la faire partager...

Sa prochaine destination se situait au-delà de tout royaume ; de tout océan potentiellement habitable. Cet endroit perdu, qu'il désirait atteindre pour apprendre la virtuosité de son art, s'appelait Antarctys ; il y avait une légende qui circulait parmi tous les peuples de la mer, comme quoi seuls les musiciens et les chanteurs les plus doués pouvaient franchir les immenses barrières de glace et de sel que ce royaume perdu avait érigées.

Meyd ne souffrait d'aucune ambition... en vérité, il était juste trop curieux. Il voulait simplement essayer de l'atteindre pour voir ce que cela donnerait. Une motivation supplémentaire le poussait à entreprendre ce voyage : Ariel, et sa voix si merveilleuse.

Il laissa un courant chaud le porter pendant quelques heures ; ensuite, il se retrouva en compagnie de poissons-clowns assez sympathiques. Meyd croisa même le chemin d'hommes-sirènes venant du Royaume d'Indie ; ces derniers venaient certainement rendre visite au souverain d'Atlantica. L'un d'eux, un homme aux longs cheveux couleur de lune, lui révéla qu'un raccourci existait pour aller à Antarctys : il suffisait de prendre le Gouffre Noir – réputé pour être peuplé de monstres – par le fond, puis de le longer sur la gauche, de remonter pour prendre un courant marin froid. Il le mènerait tout droit sur les Chemin des Volcans Furieux.

Meyd le remercia, quitta le groupe d'hommes-sirènes qui le regardaient avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Ils avaient entendu d'effroyables rumeurs et trouvaient insensé que ce jeune ménestrel veuille à tout prix aller là-bas. Ils espéraient qu'il se découragerait avant de s'engager dans le Gouffre Noir.

Les eaux accueillantes se firent alors plus hostiles autour de Meyd, tandis que le bleu se métamorphosait en un gris opaque et brouillon. Sous l'eau, cela prenait des allures de cauchemar. Puis, un immense trou lui fit face. Meyd tenta de distinguer le fond, mais n'y parvint pas. Il devrait descendre, sans lumière, sans arme.

La peur lui serra la gorge. Comment allait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'il y plonge pour trouver ce fichu courant marin glacial ! Puis il se souvint d'un minuscule détail : lorsqu'il pinçait les cordes de sa Guiharpe avec suffisamment de force, sans les casser, alors il pouvait contrôler l'eau et la forcer à produire de la lumière, du moins à capter celle qui venait du haut. Il avait découvert ça lors de ses solos nocturnes et solitaires.

C'est pourquoi il la prit contre lui et commença à échauffer ses doigts et ses cordes, tout en descendant dans la bouche béante de cet endroit hanté par l'inconnu.

oOo

O

_Bon, ce n'est pas l'algue guérisseuse, mais ça pourrait être pire._

Une faible aura lumineuse l'entourait alors qu'il progressait en douceur . Il avait enfin atteint le fond, et cela faisait des heures qu'il y errait. Parfois, il croyait voir des ombres autour de lui, ou bien il sentait qu'on l'espionnait avec avidité, mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il n'avait qu'une envie : trouver ce courant marin.

Jouer de la musique l'apaisait, même si ses bras étaient fatigués. Il se rendait compte que ça l'aidait à tenir. Il s'était même fait une réflexion : peut-être que sa musique écartait tout ennemi ! Peut-être qu'elle le protégeait d'eux !

Cela pouvait paraître absurde, mais dans sa tête, les idées s'emballaient. Meyd les laissait aller, au moins ça lui occupait l'esprit et le poussait à continuer.

_Peut-être que ce Gouffre Noir est l'une des épreuves ou obstacles, imposé par Antarctys pour que seuls les meilleurs parviennent jusqu'à elle !_

Il sentit sa peau réagir à un subtil changement de température : elle eut la chair de poule. Meyd frissonna non seulement de froid, mais aussi de soulagement : il l'avait trouvé ! Sans demander son reste, il se laissa aller jusqu'en haut, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il en oublia de jouer ; il en oublia le danger. À la moitié du parcours, alors qu'il commençait à voir se rapprocher les lèvres béantes du Gouffre Noir, son ouïe capta des clapotements derrière lui. Quelque chose nageait derrière lui, et ce quelque chose... gagnait de la vitesse.

Meyd accéléra. Paniqué, il savait qu'il allait se faire dévorer s'il ne se dépêchait pas ! L'une de ses hypothèses était vraie alors : sa musique avait tenu à l'écart les monstres !

— Aaaaaah ! Non !

Le souffle de la bête caressait les nageoires de sa queue. Meyd retrouva un instant de lucidité après cela, serra sa Guiharpe contre lui, puis se remit à jouer, même si c'était maladroit. Dans un premier temps, cela ne marcha pas ; Meyd vit même d'autres monstres se précipiter vers lui, juste devant lui, alors qu'il était presque au bord du Gouffre !

_Il faut que je joue juste et harmonieusement, sinon je ne passerai pas !_

Il se força à garder son sang-froid. Ses doigts parvinrent à retrouver les notes pour les calmer et les cajoler. Bientôt, une mélodie claire, forte, envahit et ses oreilles, et celles des créatures. Meyd put arrêter de nager et continuer son morceau, alors qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Ils s'éloignaient, tous ! Même celui qui le pourchassait par-derrière !

Il souffla. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il arrêta de jouer, fit basculer son instrument dans son dos, puis nagea vigoureusement jusqu'au sommet. Il se retrouva sur le fond marin, sur un chemin où il ne pouvait pas se poser sous peine de finir grillé. L'eau avait pris des teintes ocres et chaudes, ce qui ravit le musicien dans un premier temps. Il murmura :

— Le chemin des Volcans Furieux...

Il devrait le suivre jusqu'à la cité perdue, prêt à parer toute menace. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, est-ce que ce qui l'attendait pouvait être pire ?

Meyd commença à avancer, en restant à bonne distance de la rage bouillonnante de ces cratères cracheurs de feu liquide.

oOo

O

Après avoir manqué de se faire intoxiquer par les vapeurs sulfureuses, après s'être fait blesser par quelques morceaux de roches en fusion rejetés, pour ensuite avoir évité de justesse des éruptions mortelles, Meyd arriva enfin au bout de ses peines.

Cependant, le découragement le prit à la gorge, tandis que devant lui, se dessinaient d'immenses murs acérés d'une matière blanche et aussi pure que le cristal. Il se retint de toucher la surface de ces barrières.

_De la glace..._

Il commençait à avoir froid. Après la chaleur insupportable engendrée par les Volcans Furieux, un froid polaire s'emparait des eaux malmenées de cette partie de l'océan. Le changement brusque de température, en plus d'être très basse, se chargeait de l'affaiblir physiquement. S'il posait la main sur cet obstacle, elle y resterait collée, et lui se changerait en glace, il le sentait.

Comment allait-il pouvoir passer ? S'il remontait, alors il mourrait de froid, c'était plus que certain ! S'il longeait ce mur, il trouverait peut-être une faille... Meyd rejeta cette idée. Non, c'était une autre épreuve destinée à ceux qui seraient méritants. Elle avait un rapport avec la musique ou le chant, il en était sûr.

Les gestes un peu ralentis par la lourdeur de l'eau – à cause du froid –, il reprit sa Guiharpe, manqua la lâcher suite à l'engourdissement de ses doigts et de sa fatigue, puis pinça les cordes pour s'échauffer. Il avait besoin de dormir, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. L'hypothermie le gagnerait et le plongerait dans un sommeil éternel.

Meyd s'efforçait de ne pas perdre la foi. Il trouverait.

Il joua pendant un moment avant qu'un son cristallin ne sorte de son instrument. Meyd fut même surpris par la mélodie qui venait de naître...

oOo

O

L'éclat de la lune artificielle le sortit de ses pensées un bref instant. Demyx comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Après, il devrait sortir de cette chambre vide, rejoindre le couloir principal, ouvrir un portail des ténèbres, et...

Non, ne pas y penser. Pas ça.

Il serra son Sitar contre lui et commença à jouer avec les cordes de ce dernier. Fluet, puis enrichi d'un souffle mélancolique, l'air ne tarda pas à acquérir de la force. Du grave se maria aux aigus legato, les notes s'immergèrent dans un océan d'harmoniques qui auraient empoigné n'importe quel cœur. Demyx lui-même sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine vide.

C'était exactement la même mélodie qu'il avait créée devant ces murs de glace, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom de Mélopée Nocturne lorsqu'il avait été découvert. Une mélodie qui...

oOo

O

Meyd entendit un craquement distinct alors qu'il se laissait peu à peu porter par ses arpèges, ses octaves et ses envolées poignantes de vie et de mort. Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais ses doigts caressèrent plus doucement les cordes de sa Guiharpe.

Une fissure minuscule, en forme d'étoile, apparut devant lui. Meyd la vit s'agrandir au fur et à mesure comme une toile d'araignée des mers. Il fut surpris par le nombre de comparaisons qui lui venaient à la minute, signe qu'il était excité par l'aventure, même si l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Une ouverture, de la taille d'une grotte sous-marine, n'attendait plus que lui. Meyd pensa que cela était bon signe et s'y engouffra.

Tout ce blanc le rassurait et lui donnait la sensation d'être dans un cocon. Il se laissa aller, guidé par la direction que prenaient les parois. S'il écoutait son cœur, il s'arrêterait ici pour jouer un peu, pour voire comment ses notes se répercuteraient dans cet espace.

Bientôt, il arriva à une salle ronde, remplis de cristaux immaculés. Des reflets du ménestrel s'y logeaient, comme des perles prêtes à être cueillies. Et au centre, il n'y avait rien. Intrigué, Meyd décida de s'y avancer quand même. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Je ne le sens pas du tout..._

Il s'efforça de maîtriser sa panique. Peut-être devait-il attendre qu'on vienne le chercher ? D'accord, mais pas en restant immobile, dans cette eau gelée qui ne l'avait jamais autant été. Meyd sentait même de minuscules grains de sel irriter sa peau raidie par le froid.

Ses mouvements étaient moins fluides quand il se saisit de sa Guiharpe pour occuper son esprit et ses doigts. La mélodie étrange qui l'avait submergé tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle était née de ses mains se rejoua, avec beaucoup plus d'écho. Les dimensions et les formes de la salle y étaient pour quelque chose.

Meyd n'était pas rassuré ; la mélodie s'empara de ce sentiment pour entamer le second acte. Surpris, il faillit cesser de composer. Tiens, maintenant c'était sa surprise qui... La musique capturait ses émotions une à une pour les jouer ! Meyd s'aperçut alors que l'eau ondulait autour de lui.

_Quoi ?_

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se produisait, mais une étrange allégresse l'envahissait. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ses doigts s'envolèrent sur les cordes pour y imprégner tous les sentiments du ménestrel ; les notes s'entrechoquèrent et se lièrent pour se séparer à nouveau. Les couleurs naquirent de ces big bang révolutionnaires, explosives mais tendres à la fois.

Il jouerait jusqu'au bout, quitte à y laisser la vie. Il eut à peine conscience de cette dernière pensée, alors que tout bougeait autour de lui. Non, rectification : tout dansait. L'eau venait de se métamorphoser en une partenaire sensuelle et s'accrochait à son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Meyd murmura, à moitié enivré :

— Danse, mon eau, danse...

Un sourire magnifique naquit sur ses lèvres pleines. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'extase, en accord avec le bleu de ce ciel qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Peut-être qu'à Antactys, il le contemplerait. Peut-être que...

Soudain, ses minuscules branchies au cou se fermèrent. Meyd lâcha sa Guiharpe et porta les mains à sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus respirer... il était en train de s'étouffer dans cet enfer blanc !

_Non, ce n'est pas possible, non !_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais c'était peine perdue : il ne pouvait rien faire ! Son corps s'arcbouta, une douleur vive s'empara de son bassin. Il eut l'impression qu'on le déchirait en deux. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête, Meyd poussa un cri silencieux.

Il sentit son corps se replier sur lui-même. Puis, en même temps que de voir sa Guiharpe au fond de l'eau, fracassée en mille morceaux par ces cristaux de glace tranchants, il s'aperçut qu'il saignait, qu'il était nu et...

_J'ai... j'ai des jambes. Non !_

Un rire profond se fit entendre dans la caverne. Sur le point de s'évanouir, Meyd eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette blanche devant lui. Une voix de femme lui dit :

— Bravo, tu as remporté l'épreuve ultime pour parvenir au Royaume d'Antarctys, jeune musicien.

Meyd peinait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soudain, alors qu'un voile noir recouvrait ses yeux, il sentit quelque chose de froid s'appliquer sur sa gorge. De nouveau, il put respirer ; il prit de grandes goulées d'eau afin de se ressaisir. Cependant, cette chose apposée sur sa gorge y restait. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était une main.

Il se força à ne pas reculer devant la créature qui le maintenait en vie : elle devait le faire grâce à la fente sur sa main ! Meyd ne connaissait qu'un seul type de créature pouvant faire cela... Un démon des mers. Il sut à cet instant que ce qu'il s'était produit. Ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait transformé en humain, et il était prisonnier dans une caverne sous-marine. Antarctys lui avait enseigné cette virtuosité qu'il était venu chercher, mais à quel prix ! Enfin, la souveraine de cette cité perdue – il savait que c'était elle ! –, la Géante des Mers, la pire des Calamités que les océans pouvaient connaître.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, trouvant les mots pour s'expliquer, Meyd rassemblait les pièces du puzzle. La légende disait que seuls les musiciens et les chanteurs les plus doués pouvaient aller jusqu'à la cité, gardée par Margygr, la Géante des Mers. Seulement, ils seraient frappés par une malédiction, dont la nature restait inconnue. Meyd pensait que ce n'était qu'une affabulation, mais non, la preuve : il était devenu un homme, c'était ça !

Les joues ridées de Margygr le furent encore plus lorsqu'elle sourit ; ses grands yeux noirs le fixèrent, alors que son corps girond, enveloppé de voiles blanches, flottait comme s'il n'était qu'un poids mort. Sa voix fluette, mais inquiétante, rompit le silence :

— Jeune impertinent, pensais-tu franchir les murs de mon royaume ? Tu en as payé le prix. Tu es devenu virtuose dans ton art, tu m'as vue et tu as affronté tous les obstacles. Cependant, tu ne verras jamais Antarctys, jamais. Tu es un humain, et les humains n'ont rien à faire ici.

— Pourquoi ne pas me retransformer en homme-sirène, alors ? lui demanda Meyd, un peu en colère.

Les longs cheveux noirs de Margygr formèrent un halo autour de son visage pointu, tandis que ses traits se durcissaient sous la colère. La main toujours posée contre la gorge du pauvre ménestrel, elle se rapprocha de lui, lui susurra :

— Alors, tu ne reviendras jamais chez les tiens. Tu seras mon époux pour l'éternité.

Les yeux de Meyd s'écarquillèrent. Non, tout, mais pas ça ! Non ! Il commença à se débattre. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de rester enchaîné à cette créature qui aurait tôt fait de le dévorer si jamais il ne lui convenait pas !

La Géante des Mers éclata d'un rire sardonique. Meyd se calma alors. Tant pis, il serait un humain. Au moins, il serait vivant. D'une voix ferme, il demanda à la créature :

— Dans ce cas, ramenez-moi à la surface. Je préfère être maudit, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Margygr le transperça de ses yeux sans prunelle, puis souffla :

— J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu devras sortir de cette caverne avant que l'ouverture, que tu as créée avec ta musique, ne se referme. Si tu réussis, tu seras sain et sauf et tu auras suffisamment d'air pour remonter à la surface sans encombre. Mais si tu perds...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. L'échine de Meyd se glaça. Déjà que l'eau n'était pas très agréable... Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait. Margygr se concentra alors, et lui envoya une décharge électrique. Temporairement, des branchies se formèrent au cou du jeune homme. Elle ôta sa main, lui servit un dernier sourire cruel, puis lui susurra :

— Dépêche-toi, mon petit humain. Cela commence déjà à se refermer...

Meyd ne se fit pas prier. Maladroitement, il battit des jambes et s'engagea de nouveau dans le couloir blanc, sous les yeux de la Géante des Mers qui se léchait les lèvres.

oOo

O

Son cou lui faisait mal ; un humain n'était pas fait pour avoir des branchies, c'était certain. L'étau de cet enfer blanc qui le cernait se refermait de plus en plus autour de lui. Meyd, désespéré, mit plus d'ardeur que jamais dans ses mouvements.

_Plus vite, plus vite !_

Là, droit devant lui, la sortie. Elle se rétractait de plus en plus, doucement mais sûrement. Meyd n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout de souffle, il commençait à sentir la glace piqueter sa peau. Il fallait qu'il y arrive, coûte que coûte ! Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, mais il continua de les battre en même temps que ses bras.

_Je n'aurais jamais réussi si j'avais eu ma Guiharpe..._

Amer, il regrettait son instrument. Il vivrait, mais sans lui, et en plus il serait un pauvre humain. Qu'est-ce que le sort pouvait lui réserver de pire ?

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il se retrouverait à jamais bloqué dans ce mur de glace, sa tête, puis son corps basculèrent dans l'ouverture et glissèrent hors du tunnel, qui continua à se rétracter pour se clore définitivement. Haletant, Meyd ne s'attarda pas. Il avait froid, il avait mal, et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps ; il fallait qu'il rejoigne la surface.

Il gémit lorsqu'il lança ses bras vers le haut et bougea le bassin. Du sang recommença à couler des plaies qu'il avait au niveau de son bas-ventre, signe que la transformation avait laissé quelques séquelles. Meyd brassa l'eau et fixa son regard vers le haut pour ne pas perdre espoir. Ses branchies étaient encore là, autant qu'il s'en serve jusqu'à l'échéance !

Là-haut... Il verrait le ciel pour la première fois de sa vie, et il ne pourrait même pas le raconter à Ariel... Des larmes vinrent piqueter ses yeux et couler sur son visage. Elles amenèrent un peu de chaleur dans cet environnement hostile et glacial.

Alors qu'il commençait à apercevoir les reflets bleus de ce là-haut tant craint du peuple des sirènes, une douleur aigüe se manifesta à son cou. Il sut ce que cela signifiait : le sort venait de prendre fin. Il retint sa respiration, mit plus d'énergie que jamais à atteindre la surface.

Ses poumons le brûlaient déjà lorsqu'il leva les bras pour les sortir hors de l'eau. Le froid engourdissait son corps et le rendait lourd. Meyd sentait que l'hypothermie était proche. Il espérait que des humains le trouveraient et...

Ses mains rencontrèrent quelque chose de dur et de gelé. Surpris, il laissa échapper quelques bulles d'air.

_Non, non..._

Il se pressa contre la glace – car cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose ! – comme un fou pour la faire céder. Des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent au bord de ses paupières pour se figer sur ses joues.

_Je ne veux pas mourir, non !_

Il avala une goulée d'eau, s'étouffa et eut un haut de cœur. Ses gestes se firent moins précis. Comme tout à l'heure, un voile noir envahit sa vision. Meyd leva ses yeux emplis de détresse vers cette ignoble surface gelée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose à travers.

La langueur de l'eau ne fit plus qu'un avec lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, signe qu'il abandonnait la partie. À travers le blanc de la glace, quelque chose de vaguement rond se dessinait. Le cœur du ménestrel ralentit, chaque battement se prolongeait et leurs échos assourdissaient ses tympans.

_Le ciel... le soleil..._

Il ne rendit pas son dernier souffle, n'en ayant plus au sein de son être. Son sang cessa de pulser au moment où la vie quittait son cœur et le nécrosa.

oOo

O

Des gifles vigoureuses le sortirent de sa torpeur. Deux voix d'hommes ne cessaient de lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il était censé faire.

— Réveille-toi gaillard ! Allez, il faut que tu te lèves !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que deux hommes d'un certain âge l'observaient. Ils étaient chaudement habillés, il voyait à peine leurs yeux. L'un d'eux l'aida à se redresser, ce qu'il fit sans trop de mal. L'autre homme, un peu surpris, lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce champ ? On t'aurait cru mort si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé. Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait?

Il haussa les épaules. Il leur dit simplement :

— Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là.

Puis il eut un sourire désarmant en leur disant :

— Je crois que je me suis endormi, c'est tout.

Il se regarda. Un simple teeshirt, un pantalon et des bottes marron le recouvraient. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas le froid. Pourtant... Il fronça les sourcils. L'un des deux hommes commença à enlever son manteau pour lui donner. Il secoua la tête, leva les mains et lui dit :

— Non, non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Vous voyez, je vais bien. Je vais rentrer chez moi et...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

_Rentrer chez moi?_

D'où est-ce qu'il venait, déjà ? Il verrait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il devait s'éloigner de ses deux sauveurs. Il n'était pas comme eux, cela se sentait.

— Bon, eh bien... si tu le dis...

Gênés, ils ne savaient que faire. L'étranger avait l'air bien portant, mais tout de même... Ce fut son expression qui les décida à soupirer, puis à le laisser seul. L'un des deux lui fit un signe de la main :

— Rentre bien, mais ne reste pas là. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un jeune gaillard comme toi, ici.

Il les regarda s'éloigner en silence. Sa main se colla contre sa poitrine alors qu'il réfléchissait. Elle se figea lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'anormal.

Normalement, il devait avoir quelque chose, là. Quelque chose qui battait. Normalement, il aurait du ressentir... quoi déjà ?

— Je...

Ses traits se crispèrent, mais rien à faire ! Il ne faisait que feindre ! Sa mémoire se souvenait de ces _choses_ qui lui manquaient, mais...

— Mon cœur... _mes sentiments_...

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. De plus, une fine poudre blanche commençait à tomber et à envahir ses épaules et ses cheveux.

Ces choses n'avaient pas complètement disparu. Elles n'étaient juste plus_ là_, c'était tout...

oOo

O

C'était l'heure. Demyx eut une grimace et se leva, tout en faisant disparaître son Sitar.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte de cette chambre aussi blanche que ces murs de glace qui avaient causé sa perte, il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Axel, alors qu'il errait dans une ville à la recherche de ce qu'il était. Ce dernier l'avait amené ici, à Illusiopolis.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir et avança d'un pas vif. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien son petit bout de papier en poche, là où sa mission était consignée.

Lorsque Xemnas lui avait demandé son nom, il l'avait sorti sans peine même s'il ne se souvenait pas de son passé. Il se rappelait encore la manière dont le Supérieur avait fait apparaître son nom, puis avait ajouté un X après les avoir mélangées. Demyx, le Neuvième Membre de l'Organisation.

La mélopée Nocturne, qui n'aimait pas se battre, qui était doué pour la musique... Désormais, il savait pourquoi. Ses rêves lui avaient restitué cette mémoire.

_J'aurais aimé retrouver mon cœur de la même manière..._

Pourtant, il avait _vraiment_ l'impression de pouvoir avoir des sentiments.

Sa main se leva et fit apparaître les lambeaux sombres du passage qui le mènerait au Colisée de l'Olympe.

Il avait réussi à cultiver ces ersatz en lui. Oui, un Simili pouvait ressentir quelque chose, et pas que physiquement. Demyx n'en parla à personne cependant. Les autres n'étaient pas prêts. Sauf Axel et Roxas, peut-être... L'un avait trahi l'organisation, et l'autre...

Sa Guiharpe... elle ne l'avait jamais abandonnée... Elle s'était réincarnée comme lui, sous une autre forme.

Alors que les Ténèbres se refermaient sur lui, Demyx sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Il eut un sourire crispé.

_Je suis un Simili... mais je reste Meyd !_


End file.
